ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Play Gel: Ecto-Plazm
Play Gel: Ecto-Plazm is Play-gel that was part of Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line. Based off The Real Ghostbusters animated series Ectoplasm. The Ecto-Plazm was first only release in purple/pink. Then another three were released that were in the colors of red, yellow, and blue. Toy Descriptions Ecto-Plazm (Purple) 5 oz Ecto-Plazm (Purple) in Can with a ghost (4 different designs in random colors of yellow, red, blue, and purple) Information on Can: With Ecto-Ghost Ecto-Plazm (Red) 5 oz Ecto-Plazm (Red) in Can with a ghost (3 different designs in yellow) Information on Can: Includes One "Class 9" (Come To Your Senses Ghost) Ecto-Plazm (Yellow) 5 oz Ecto-Plazm (Yellow) in Can with a ghost (3 different designs in blue) Information on Can: Includes One "Class 3" (Full Floating Torso Ghost) Ecto-Plazm (Blue) 5 oz Ecto-Plazm (Blue) in Can with a ghost (3 different designs in red) Information on Can: Includes One "Class 7" (Skullfull Manifestation Ghost) Promotional Description Description from Action Toy Guide: Now in four colors! Each can contains 5 oz. of Ecto-Plazm play gel and one Ecto-Ghost figure. Toys that Included Ecto-Plazm *Banshee Bomber (With 5 oz can of Purple Ecto-Plazm) *Squisher (With 5 oz can of Purple Ecto-Plazm) *Sludge Bucket (With 5 oz can of Purple Ecto-Plazm) *Green Ghost *Mini Goopers (With 1.75 oz can of Red Ecto-Plazm) *Firehouse Playset Variation Information Trivia *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Issue #14, a can of Ecto-Plazm makes a cameo on the table. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17, a can of Ecto-Plazm makes a non-canon cameo in the Firehouse's R&D lab on top of the mini cabinet. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17, the ghosts that come with Ecto-Plazm make a non-canon cameo among the Hart Island Ghosts. *On page 7 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 3, on the shelf behind Ray is the Kenner Ecto-Plazm box. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, in panel 1, on shelf left of Zoe are two Ecto-Plazms. *On Cover RI-B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, the fanged ghost from the Ecto-Plazm chases Ecto-1.teamlattie Tweet 3/18/18 *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, the Ecto-Plazm and three ghosts that came with it make non-canon cameo. References Gallery ClassicAndMiniGhostsGuide.jpg|From Action Toy Guide Ectoplasmbooklet01.png|From Action Toy Guide (close up) Ectoplasmbackcard02.png|From the back of the card for series 2. Boxartforseries1slimeuk02.png| Boxartforseries1slimeuk.png| Ectoplasmbackcards2.png| Ectoplasmcan02.png|Ecto-Plazm front of can from the American pressing Ectoplasmcan03.png|Ecto-Plazm side of can from the American pressing Ectoplasmcan01.png|Ecto-Plazm front of can from the Canada pressing KennerEctoPlazmIDW14.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #14 EctoPlazmIDWV2Issue17.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17 EctoPlazmGhostIDWV2Issue17-1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Volume 2 Issue #17 EctoPlazmGhostIDWV2Issue17-2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Volume 2 Issue #17 EctoPlazmGhostIDWV2Issue17-3.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Volume 2 Issue #17 EctoPlazmGhostIDWV2Issue17-4.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Volume 2 Issue #17 KennerEctoPlazm101Issue1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters 101 #1 ZoeZawadzki13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 EctoPlazmCrossingOverIssue5CoverB-1.jpg|As seen on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 EctoPlazmCrossingOverIssue5CoverB-2.jpg|As seen on Cover B of Crossing Over Issue #5 Category:Kenner